The present invention relates to physical training apparatus which holds the feet of a person while the person is lying on a floor and repeatedly bending at his or her trunk, i.e. performing sit-ups.
The apparatus of the invention is of a light-weight construction and relatively small size, and is particularly suited for use in the home as it can be easily attached to and thereafter removed from a stationary object, e.g., a closed door.
When performing sit-ups for exercising the stomach muscles, it often has been necessary for a second person to hold the feet of the person exercising on the floor. Otherwise, common gymnasium apparatus, i.e., wall bars, were necessary wherein the person's feet were placed under the lowermost bar.
The above disadvantages are solved by the present invention which comprises a bar support member including a base portion, a first surface which extends upwardly from a floor on which a person is lying with the person's feet facing a door, and a second surface which is inclined upwardly from the base portion toward the first surface and which faces the door. Means on the bar support member are provided to enable at least one bar to be inserted in the member for engaging the person's feet, and an extension member extends from the base portion to pass through an opening between the bottom of the door and the floor to engage the door and prevent movement of the bar support member away from the door. A locking member is insertable in a wedge-like space formed between the bar support member and the door to fix the bar support member against movement toward the door.
The various features of novelty which characterize the invention are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and specific objects attained by its use, reference should be had to the accompanying drawing and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated and described preferred embodiments of the invention .